Zoey Kruger
Zoey Kruger is a character in DEXTER. She was a policewoman who shot and killed her husband and daughter, and framed the crime on a gang member who was "conveniently" gunned down shortly after in a supposed gang-related shooting. Unlike most known police officers, she works for the Pembroke Pines Police Department. Season Four Dexter finds out about Kruger by reading about discrepancies in the blood spatter report from the shootings in her home. Kruger claimed her family was killed and she was injured during a home invasion and Kruger claimed she only managed to clip the intruder, leaving a single blood smear on the doorway to her home. That same intruder was later found shot to death in the street. However, Dexter finds several problems with her story. First he observes Kruger is an expert marksman during a training exercise, making it extremely unlikely she would only graze an attacker. Second, shooting the attacker left no blood other than the smear on doorway. Lastly, examining photos showed she was wearing gloves during the shooting. Kruger hosts an open house for her home, which Dexter uses as a cover to look around. Kruger flirts with him and commiserates when Dexter expresses frustration with married life. While she talks with a prospective buyer, Dexter deduces that she disposed of her (nitrile) gloves in her garbage disposal, and finds a sliver of the gloves still inside the disposal. Examining the sliver back at the lab reveals blood and gunpowder residue confirming Kruger used her own gun to kill her family. Kruger finds out that Dexter is investigating her but is initially suspicious that his motive is to re-open her murder case. She threatens him, but Dexter sets a trap for her inside his own home. When Kruger arrives, prepared to stage another "home invasion," Dexter manages to subdue her. When she wakes up, she explains how the pressure of family life forced her to kill her husband and daughter. Dexter realizes the similarity between them but realizes he would rather get caught than kill his family. He also realizes (to his own surprise) that he does not want to lose his family. Dexter notes that she seems to have some kind of fascination with rape, stating that she was going to claim that he tried to rape her when she pointed her gun at him as well as asking if he was going to rape her then kill her when she was on his table. Dexter books a boat ticket to the Philippines (a non-extradition country) and packs suitcases to make it seem like Kruger fled to avoid re-opening the investigation into her family's murder and then kills her by stabbing her in the chest. Victims *Unnamed husband *Unnamed daughter *Darius Rey Attempted Victims *Dexter Morgan Notes *Zoey is the first person who found out Dexter was using an alias around her and discover his real name. Everyone Dexter killed before Zoey, such as Matt Chambers or Emmett Meridian died without knowing Dexter was using an alias around them. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Characters killed by Dexter Category:Murderers Category:Minor characters Category:Characters who tried to kill Dexter Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Second Blood Slide Box Category:Characters killed at close range Category:Child Abusers Category:Characters that have framed others Category:Characters who've committed filicide Category:Characters who've committed mariticide Category:Characters who've committed familicide